K Goes to Kindergarten! For some freakish reason
by Krys-chan-sama
Summary: Well, um...K Goes to Kindergarten, with Shuuichi, and co. I don't know why...they just do, okay?
1. Default Chapter

K Goes to Kindergarten by: Crystal Princess Ranma  
  
  
  
K  
  
6-year-old K, stared out the window, into the dreary, cold, snowy weather, waiting for the yellow twinkie to arrive. (The bus, the bus, people, okay?) His stomach churned, and twisted, knowing that at exactly 7:42 a.m., that stupid torn-apart vehicle would pull into the side of the street, and wait for him.  
  
At least he was ready. It was his first day of kindergarten, and he didn't want to look dorky. He wore a blue shirt, with dark-blue jeans, and a leather belt. Attached to it, was a bright orange, and yellow squirt-gun. Wisps of his blonde hair, covered the side of his face.  
  
Yep, he was ready alright.  
  
He smirked as the twinkie pulled on the side of the road, and honked the horn twice.  
  
  
  
Shuuichi  
  
Just like K, Shuuichi also looked out of the window, and waited for the bus to arrive. A cup of hot chocolate in one hand, and a blanket wrapped around him, he yawned, and smiled. Cute little runt, if he wasn't. Messy pink hair, all over his head, and bright purple eyes, staring. Too bad he wasn't wearing his Bad Luck band uniform, or even I would have glomped 'em. ^-^  
  
He ran outside, and decided to play in the snow, until the bus got there. In ten minutes, he had made an exact replica of 'Yuki the snowman', eating...Shuuichi's...carrot...*ahem* Yeah...*cough, cough* Started at an early age, didn't ya, Shuuichi?  
  
He laughed to himself, staring at his 'creation.' Soon, the bus arrived, and Shuuichi hopped aboard...  
  
  
  
Touma  
  
Touma frantically ran around his messy room, looking for his school supplies. (Is that how you spell his name, Shan-chan?) Paper, glue, pencils...those kind of things. He groaned, knowing his was going to be late. One by one, he found his things, and stuffed them into a black, and blue knapsack.  
  
He looked at the clock, and ran out of his room. He pulled his door open, and a gust of cold air, and snow droplets literally knocked him over. Guess he needed a jacket.  
  
Touma pulled on his red jacket, and headed out the door. He then saw the bus, pulling in to his driveway, and honked the horn. Slowly, his heart pounding, he stepped on it. The bus was so dirty, and old, that Touma prayed that when he pressed down on the step, he wouldn't fall through. He smiled warmly at the women, that drove the twinkie. At least, he thought she was a women, but with that unibrow, and 4 inch beard, the name tag, 'Ora' gave him the only clue... 


	2. Gettin ReadyPart 2

K Goes to Kindergarten  
  
I'm still writing this, and the joy that I feel for doing so, is positively overwhelming...::yawn:: Sure... I'm probably sitting right here in my computer chair, right now, while your wasting about 1.2% of your life, readin' this... C'mon, gimme a break here...I just went to hell and back! (Oh, and Shan-chan...Kurai says she loves you too...doesn't THAT make you all warm and fuzzy?) I should chuck somethin' at you right now...LIKE JOSIE! ^ ^  
  
Ryuuichi  
  
Grabbing his stuffed rabbit, Kumagorou, he headed out the door. He sat on the front step, and waited. Butterflies were, of course, flying in his stomach. He squeezed Kumagorou, and went into his 'happy place'...never mind...it's TOO graphic...  
  
He rocked back and forth, and hummed, a song...  
  
*Ahem* (Um, this song has nothing to do with Gravitation itself...I just felt like putting this here...)  
  
Setuna Screwed His Little Sister...  
  
(sing to the tune of We Wish you A Merry Christmas)  
  
Setsuna screwed his little sister,  
  
Setsuna screwed his little sister,  
  
Setsuna screwed his little sister,  
  
And Kurai joined in too!  
  
They played a "fun" game,  
  
That involved a shoe...  
  
Setsuna screwed his little sister,  
  
And Kurai joined in too!  
  
...yeah, well, um...don't shoot, me, okay? Especially YOU, Shan- chan...anyways...  
  
Ryuuichi saw the bus, coming around the corner, and stood up. "Here we go." he whispered to the pink rabbit. (He's actually the first one to talk...) He walked slowly onto the bus, as the doors closed behind them...  
  
  
  
Ayaka  
  
"OW!" Ayaka called from inside her bedroom. Apparently she had stepped out of bed, and slipped on a skateboard...What a dumbass...  
  
"Geez, that hurt." she said, rubbing her butt. She looked at her clock, and panicked. "Ahh! I'm gonna be late!" Ayaka scrambled to her feet, and scurried to the bathroom. Of course, being the idiot she is, stubbled, and tripped, falling into the shower.  
  
"This just isn't my day..."  
  
10 minutes later, she was running out of the house, tripping and falling. "Wait!" she yelled, upon seeing that the bus had left without her. "Wait for me!" she chased after it, like a god-damn dog. She ran out into the street, and slipped into the snow. "WHY?!" she yelled. "I hate my life." she grumbled. "Get out of the way!" yelled a semi-truck driver, getting ready to run her over. (Which wouldn't be a bad idea ^ ^) She screamed and rolled on to the sidewalk, where a child and her mother walked past.  
  
"Hey! Lookie, mommy! A Hobo! Can I take her home? I promise I'll take care of her, and put her in a cage, and feed her Fuki's cat food!"  
  
  
  
  
  
I really don't feel like typing all the detailed stuff that happened to her, but: She fell into a open man hole, an anvil fell from the sky, and hit her on her head, she got chased by a dobberman, a rabbid clown bit her, she was dragged to a kennel, and her hip fell out of alignment. Geez! 


	3. The First To ArriveAnd Then Some

K Goes to Kindergarten (Still...)  
  
Here you go, another helping of K Goes to Kindergarten. I spent 2 hours working on this...hope you all like it... And if you don't, I'll be sad, and go cry in a corner, then I'll yell at Shan-chan, for making me write a story everybody hated. (And to answer your question, people...NO I was not high, when I wrote this...just pants-less...  
  
  
  
Yuki  
  
Scribling in his notebook, Yuki looked camly at his watch, and shifted his weight. He grabbed his black bookbag, and looked out into the snow. Seeing the bus coming, took for the door. He ran out to the bus, upon noticing that Ryuuichi, Shuuichi, Touma, and K were all piled up, at the window seat. Yuki, didn't wave, nor smile, but sat beside the pink-headed boy, who was blushing immensly. Ryuuichi chuckled lightly, and asked him, "You ready for kindergarten, Eiri?"  
  
"I'm ready." he replied. (Yeah...I BET you are, Yuki...)  
  
K smiled. "The first girl I see, I'm gonna squirt her, with my gun!" He pointed at the small weapon. "Then, I'm gonna laugh!" he added. Shuuichi twiddled with a piece of loose string that unraveled itself from his backpack, and turned quickly to Yuki. "Promise you'll sit with me, Yuki- chan? Please?" he intwined his fingers together, ready to get down on his knees, and make a fool of himself.  
  
Yuki smirked a bit, and slurred his words. "Sure, whatever."  
  
Shuuichi smiled stupidly, as he rocked to and fro in happiness. Ryuuchi tugged on Kumagurou, and K tested his gun on a child flipping through an "ABC Hooked On Phonics" flash card game. Yuki was quiet, still drawing in his notebook. Touma sat behind K, and was reading a book entitled, "Why Shan-chan Made Me Write This God-Forsaken Story, and How It Has Ruined My Life." he snickered, now and then, and sometimes laughed out loud. Since they all were at the back of the bus, they could see perfectly what was going on behind them. Ryuuichi craned his neck, to see what was happening. He laughed suddenly, the fact that Ayaka, hadn't given up, and was still trying to run for the bus, in hopes that maybe she could grab on to the bumper. She looked a mess. Her hair flagging out behind her, her face caked with sewer mud, and her stubby legs falling behind the rest of her body.  
  
The bus turned a corner, and Ryuuichi couldn't see her anymore. He turned around, and smiled brightly. 10 minutes later, the bus began to slow down, and they all looked to a big, white and blue building, labeled, "Physco Monkey Preschool", in red letters. Shuuichi skipped, literally skipped, out of the bus, with K, Touma, and Ryuuichi, following, at a slower pace. Yuki was the last out the bus. He rised out of the window seat, and stepped out. He found Shuuichi rocking back and forth on his heels, waiting for him, while everyone went into the school. "C'mon, Yuki-chan!" he beckoned, with four fingers. "it's snacktime!" He didn't wait for Eiri to catch up, before he grabbed him by his arm, and practically pulled him behind the automatic doors.  
  
Inside, were 12 white tables, on each side of the room, with 5 light blue plastic chairs, for each of them. Yuki spotted Ryuuichi, Touma, and K, in the last row of tables, signaling them. Once again, Shuuichi skipped toward them, while Yuki lagged behind.  
  
They both sat down, and leaned foward. "You think we'll have fun, here?" K asked. "We will be here 'till lunchtime, right?" he stetched. No one answered, due to them turning their attention to a thin, young lady, with brown hair, who stood at the front of the room. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Hi, and welcome to 'Physco Monkey Preschool'! I'm Mrs. Hiten." (Don't ask, she's my Guidence Counselor). She rested her hand on her stomach. "We're getting ready to serve you snack, and then, you'll be able to play with the different things here, okay?" she smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Touma sniffed the air. "I smell chocolate chip cookies." he told the group. Ryuuichi, who had been nibbling the edge of Kumagurou's ear, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" he asked. He looked around. "Look at this place!" he said, doing just that. "It's gigantical!" They scanned the room, seeing at the end, it had 5 doors leading somewhere. K spoke up. "Hey, look!" he said, pointing. "There's Noriko!" (See, Shan-chan? I didn't forget...) The gang could all see her, putting her small backpack in a cubby, and straighting her shirt. She tugged on a pony tail, atop her lavender-colored hair, small clumps and specks of snow, sprinkled over top. She smiled, seeing the soon-to-be "Bad Luck" group.  
  
"Hi." she called to them, even though she was less the 3 feet in front of group. "I didn't know you all were goin' here too." she told them, helping herself to 3 cookies that had been served to them. She sat down, snacking on the food. The young girl looked to the ceiling, tapping her chin. "You know, I think there are hobos lurking the streets." she said, being serious. "I was walking here, and I saw someone almost gettin' run over, by a semi truck." she tapped the chair, with her hand. "And then, I saw someone chasing a bus, screaming 'Wait for me!'" Noriko chuckled a bit. "It was weird. That hobo looked a lot like Ayaka..." 


	4. What Happens Now?

K Goes to Kindergarten  
  
This is the 4th chapter in the story. I think I'll make about 8 to 10... Anyway, Ayaka appears in this short chapter, and thanks to Shan-chan's abnormal, just plain wrong ideas, she has a crush on Yuki...I feel sorry for him... Don't you people know that the only cute couple are Yuki & Shuuichi? (Either that or Shuuichi & Ryuuichi...)  
  
"You see Shuu-chan? I'm not a meanie-head like Yuki... I'll fuck you whenever you want!" ^.^ YAY!  
  
  
  
After everyone finished, Noriko stood up, and slapped the table, smiling. "Let's go explore this place!" she yelled. Shuuichi figeted, in his chair, that seemed to sqeak everytime he moved. "Sure, as long as we all stay together..." he looked up at Noriko. "I don't wanna get lost..." She sighed, hopelessly. "It's a kindergarten, Shuu-chan. Not a jungle. Now stop bein' a baby, and let's go." she tugged on her blue pants, and bounced up and down.  
  
"You've got nothin' to worry about, Shuuichi." K said, standing up. He gave the shy boy a firm pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry...we'll all come with you." Shuuichi looked to everyone at the table. Ryuuichi smiled, and stood up. "Yeah...we wouldn't leave you alone, ya know."  
  
"I've had about ALL I can take!" Shuuichi and company were interrupted by the fierce yelling of that moronic bitch...Ayaka. "I was hijacked by a bunch of squirrels!" she kicked the wall. "SQUIRRELS!" she stomped over to the bathroom, and grabbed a towel, wiping her face. "They thought I stole their acorns!" she flinched. "What the heck would I do with a bunch of acorns?" The group all stared at her from a distance, feeling nervous. Ayaka soon spotted them, and her attitude shifted. She blushed and practically flew across the room.  
  
"Yuki-chan!" she yelled, and pushed him over in excitement. "I missed you so much!" she buried her face in his chest and laughed. He growled, and tried to pry her off his waist, but to no avail. "Would you kindly get off me?" he asked, growling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Touma laughed. "It's no use, Eiri...no one listens to what you say." K lightly hugged Shuuichi, upon him being all pouty about what was in front of him. "I love you SO much, Yuki! Do you know that?" Ayaka asked. She tugged on his cheeks and stetched them out. "That face of yours is just TOO cute!" Noriko scoffed at the two of them. "C'mon...don't ANY of you wanna go play dominos, or the 'Lego-World'?" she asked, pointing to the corner. "This is gonna make me hurl, if I watch this any longer. Did anyone tell you what a freakish couple you two make?" she told them, flatly.  
  
We all did." K said. "but she refused to listen." he laughed, and watched Ayaka's face grow red. She stood up, tugged at Yuki's pants leg. "Let's go play with the legos!" she told him. Yuki mumbled something about when he grew up, he would buy a car, run her over, back up, and do it again. (Sorry Eiri-chan...you're a bit too late, on that one).  
  
Shuuichi looked around. "Touma? You seen Hiro? He said he would have been here by now." He looked toward the door, signaling for a sign of his whereabouts. "Nope, I haven't." Touma replied. "I'm sure he'll be here any moment, though." Just as though he was on cue, Hiro-chan pushed open the glass door, covered in slush. "Never again." he grumbled. "Never again will I EVER walk in the snow." He but his backpack in a cubby, like everyone else had done, and smiled at Touma, Shuuichi, K, and Ryuuichi. "Glad to se that you're all here." he told them. "I thought I'd be all alone in this place." he stretched. "Do I smell cookies?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know...you don't have to tell me. It was short. I'm at a loss, here people. Don't worry, I'll get on the chapter right away. Well, at least Hiro joined the story. I'm out of Jer-chan's range. She'd kill me if I didn't include him...  
  
"Once again, you screwed me, and you screwed yourself!" 


	5. BulliesEvery School Has 'Em

K Goes To Kindergarten  
  
  
  
"OWW! Yuki-chan! That hurt!" Ayaka wailed, clutching her cheek, which left a Lego-imprint. It really didn't hurt, it was only that Ayaka wanted to draw everyone's attention to her. Apparently, Eiri had grown tired of her stupidity, and threw a Lego in her face, to shut her up. He crossed his arms, and growled angrily to himself.  
  
Mrs. Hiten blew her silver whistle, and walked narrowly over to them, her thin stockings making a 'shushing' sound. "That isn't the way we play here." she picked Ayaka up, and hugged her. "I think you need a timeout, Yuki." she took him by the hand, and sat him on a blue bench, surrounded by a metal fence, and set the timer. "You stay here for awhile, and I'll let you out in 20 minutes."  
  
  
  
As we leave poor Eiri, being glomped and "huggled" by Shan-chan, on the other side of the room, Shuuichi watched in horror, seeing Yuki was being tackled, by someone other then him...worse, it was a GIRL who was tackling him. "I think I need to sit down." Shuuichi gasped, plummeting on the floor, his face cherry red. Touma chuckled. "Seriously, Shuu-chan...it isn't THAT terrible, is it?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
Hiro chomped on a cookie, and rested his palm in his hand. "Look who's coming." he said, all of a sudden, pointing. They all craned their necks to the door, and saw Ken-chan, Aizawa, and Taki walk briskly in the room, as if they worked there. Right after them, Tachi walked in with his mommy...*ahem*... "Now, you be a good boy for mommy, okay?" she asked in a babyish voice. She sat down in one of the blue plastic chairs, and sighed. Pulling out a tissue from her bag, she folded it into a small square, and then into a smaller square, and then into an even smaller one. Shuuichi saw all of this, and began to feel dizzy. K's laugh was becoming clear, then faint. He looked at Tachi mother, and the tissue wobbled in and out of focus. He shook his head abruptly, and the tingling sensation he previously had, stopped. Tachi's mother got up, and left. Up until this time, he was being a suck-up to her. As soon as she disappeared into the crowd of people who were dropping their children off at the teacher's station, he quickly turned to Yuki.  
  
"Hey, Yuki..." he said, with a sly grin. "What'cha doin' in there?" he poked inside the cage, laughing, as though Eiri was a freak-show. "You didn't screw anyone, did'cha? Cause if you did, then THAT'S something to be in time-out for." It seemed like Yuki wasn't the only one who was being picked on. Shuuichi and the others were having trouble too.  
  
"Tiny, and pink. That's exactly what you are." Aizawa grunted, circling Shuuichi. "Stupid. Did I mention stupid, too?"  
  
"You think you're a big shot, don't you, Ryuuichi?" Taki laughed. "You think that stupid pink rabbit is gonna save you? Yeah, right." he grabbed Kumagorou by the ear, and flug him on the ground, ripping it. Ryuuichi stared in utter shock, too scared to cry, or whine, or even move.  
  
"What's with that squirt gun?" Ken-chan inquired. "Is that s'posed to scare me?" he pretended to tremble, biting his nails. "Oh, no... I might melt." he said, smirking. "I'm no Wicked Witch of West."  
  
Only Touma was left, huddled in a corner, watching everything. Shuuichi, Ryuuichi, K...poor them. But the thing that angered him the most, was Yuki, being made fun of. 'And he's supposed to be the toughest of us.' Touma thought. He stood up, and stayed against the wall, out of everyone's focus, heading toward Yuki's "cage". Yuki had pretty much given up on fighting back, just sat there nibbling on a chocolate cigarette.  
  
"Hey, Tachi!" Touma called. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, huh?" he asked. Tachi turned around, and smirked. "Like you, right?" he replied. "Sure, why not?" he stood in front of Touma, ready to knock the sake, or whatever Touma drank this morning, out of him. "Take this.." Tachi swung at him, but missed by a mile, and Touma retaliated, and pushed Tachi down to the floor. "That isn't right, pickin' on poor Yuki." he said. Across the room, Ken-chan, Aizawa, and Taki watched as Tachi growled, ready to get up, and beat Touma to a pulp. But that didn't happen. Instead, his anger turned into sadness. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as his scrambled to his feet, and ran out of the room, screaming for his mommy. The three members of ASK, saw this, and retreated, hoping it wouldn't happen to them.  
  
Ryuuichi stooped down, and picked up the remains of Kumagorou, ear and all. "What are we gonna do now?" he asked, close to tears. "Poor Kumagorou didn't stand a chance." Shuuichi patted him, on the shoulder. "Don't worry Ryuu-chan. I'm sure Mrs. Hiten can fix him. He's not gonna die..."  
  
"Can rabbits live without ears?" Hiro asked.  
  
K nudged him in the stomach. "That's not the point, Hiro."  
  
"Where is she? I hope she knows how to sew..." Ryuuichi scanned the room, and spotted her at the teacher's station. He shook a little, hoping he could get her to help. "Don't worry, Kumagorou, you're gonna be okay..." Mrs. Hiten smiled as the brown-haired boy approached her. "Yes?" she asked, blinking. Ryuuichi blushed slightly, and held out the torn rabbit, the stuffing coming out of his ear. She gasped, and took the animal. "Oh, I see." she said. "You want me to fix it, don't you?" she laughed a little, and beckoned him to come with her. She pulled out her sewing kit, and held Kumagorou's ear in place. 15 minutes later, she showed him to Kumagurou. "There." she said. "All better..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I was too damn lazy to finish...that's all I'm sayin'... 


	6. Freedom, Girls, and Paint

K Goes to Kindergarten  
  
This is sort of a long chapter...so I hope y'all enjoy. By the way... I mention 2 other friends in this story...just for the hell of it. Ayaka got a Lego chucked at her! YAYNESS!  
  
"Come on, Ayaka. It can't hurt THAT much, can it?" asked Noriko, desperately trying to put a band-aid on her face. "Stop squirming. It isn't like he chucked the whole Lego Playworld at you." Ayaka whimpered. "It hurt." she touched her cheek. "Really bad." Noriko smirked. "You're being a baby, you know. How can you nearly get run over by a semi-truck, and attacked by killer rabid squirrels, but cry over a Lego?"  
  
"It's easy."  
  
"Well, Yuki's in time-out now, so you don't have to worry about him." she smiled. "Let's go back to the playroom, and see how he's doing, huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys! You guys look!" Ryuuichi yelled across the room, holding Kumagorou. "She fixed him! Mrs. Hiten fixed my rabbit!" he laughed. "YAY!"  
  
"That's great, Ryuu-chan." Shuuichi said. "Now he won't die."  
  
"Hey, Yuki!" Ryuuichi called to him, running up to the time-out fence. "You see? Kumagorou's all better, and he's isn't torn anymore." he said, poking the rabbit's ear through one of the fence's holes.  
  
"He was torn?" Eiri asked flatly, still eating the chocolate cigarette. Shuuichi nodded. "Didn't you see all of us? We were being bullied by Ken-chan, Taki, and Aizawa." he crossed his arms. "He called me SHORT!" he clutched the metal, and whined. "Yuki-chan...I wish you could play..."  
  
K sighed. "Don't cry, Shuuichi." he said. "None of us wanna drown."  
  
Touma looked out the window. "Hey, it isn't snowing anymore. You guys wanna play outside? I see a playground, and there are a bunch of kids playin' on it." Hiro nodded. "No way." he replied. "I'm afraid that girl'll find me." Ryuuichi blinked. "What girl, na no da?" Hiro shifted his weight. "This girl was chasing me half way around the block on the way here. She was crazy, I swear. Screamin' 'I love you!' and 'Will you marry me?'. She wasn't even my age. Had to be 13, at least."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"I can't really remember. It started with a 'J'...Jericka...I think her name was...she's crazy." ^.^ (I even put my own friend in this damn story).  
  
Ryuuichi raised an eyebrow. "Jer..ic..ka?" he asked, pronoucing it. "Hmmm...that's a weird name...Kumagorou says that girl isn't from around here either." he said pointing to none other than "Cosmic Castaway" running around the room, screaming, 'K GOES TO KINDERGARTEN! YAY!'  
  
"That girl was glomping me for 10 minutes, saying 'Yuki in a thong' numerous amounts of times." Yuki said. "She obviously knows about us..."  
  
Shuuichi smiled, and blushed, whispering 'Yuki in a thong'. "That'd be nice." he said, stupidity dripping from every word.  
  
"Tatsuha and Suguru are here." Yuki said, yawning. "Why don't you go bother them, for awhile, huh?"  
  
"I'll never leave you alone in this place of death!"  
  
"Shuuichi, it's a time-out pen, not World War II."  
  
"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?!"  
  
"C'mon, Shuu-chan." Touma said, tugging his arm. "we won't be but a minute."  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Hi, Suguru, Tatsuha...why are you guys so late?" asked K. "YOU weren't chased by a girl named Jericka, were you?"  
  
"Girl named Shawnee, actually..." Suguru said, flatly. "She was screaming 'Beware of Tachi...!' She was one strange girl. She rambled on about kickin' her friend in a inappriopriate place, 'cuz she thought he was cute..." (And I STILL can't twist my legs too far...aringatou Shawnee-chan! You've been a BIG help in making my life miserable. First ya jump me, and then you gotta kick me, 'cuz I like someone you hate!)  
  
Tatsuha pushed up his sunglasses that slid down to his nose. "So, what'd we miss?" he asked. "and what's Yuki doin' in a cage?" he forced his hands in his pocket, and kicked the floor with his shoe. "It's been kinda boring here. Nothing big has happened." Shuuichi said.  
  
"YUKI!" Ayaka screamed, as Mrs. Hiten released him, from the time-out pen. "Are you sorry, huh, Yuki? Are you?" she asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHY?!" she yelled in his face. "Why aren't you sorry? You threw a Lego at me, and it hurt! I was so mad, I almost chucked one at Noriko, 'cuz she made it worse!" Yuki growled. "If I jumped off a cliff, would you follow me?"  
  
"If it was FUN!"  
  
Yuki-chan!" Shuuichi litterally floated over to the side of the room, and hugged him. "You're not in the cage anymore!" he squeezed him tightly. "Now we can play!" he sighed happily, his breath dancing on Eiri's cheek. "Hey, Shuuichi!" Ayaka screamed, ready to burst into tears. "You can't take him away! "Yuki's mine! Not yours!" Shuuichi smirked, and stuck his tongue out. "Not anymore..." he took Eiri by the arm, and pulled him to the group, to mingle.  
  
"Alright! You're free!" Ryuuichi said, patting him on the shoulder. "Kumagorou missed you. He also says you should be a lot nicer to Ayaka, so you won't be in time-out anymore."  
  
"You take advice from a pink rabbit?"  
  
Touma laughed. "Be nice, Yuki-chan. You sure they feed you enough in there? You don't have to be so irritable."  
  
Mrs. Hiten rang her bell. "Everyone! It's Painting Time!" she said. "C'mon, Yuki! You can sit by me!" Shuuichi said. He grabbed Yuki for the 1 millionth time, and dragged him to the painting room. K and Hiro shrugged, and followed them. Ayaka sat by herself, and painted a picture of Yuki, smiling the whole time. Hiro drew a picture of him being chased down the street, by Jer-chan, holding a sign that said, 'I love Hiro-chan!'  
  
"Touma?" Mrs. Hiten asked. "Could you take this bucket to Mr. Williams? He's kind of low on paint." Touma smiled. "Sure, I can." he said, taking the bucket, and standing up. It was heavy. The bucket was slipping through his fingers. He'd better get it to Mr. Williams, before he dropped it. He grunted walking past everyone. Ayaka smiled, and stuck her foot out, just as Touma was walking by. He tripped, and thrusted the bucket to his right--into Ayaka. She screamed as the green paint pushed her over by force. Laying there on the floor, Touma gasped, then snickered. "I'm sorry, Ayaka..." he said. "Really...I am." Mrs. Hiten rushed over and picked Ayaka up. "Oh, dear..." she said. "Ayaka, I think you had better go home, and get cleaned up, before you hurt yourself." Ayaka sniffled, and then cried as everone around her chuckled. "She looks like a tree." K said. "A small stubby tree." 


	7. Movie Time

K Goes to Kindergarten  
  
Before you read: Okay, seems like I made a little "mistake" on the "3 members of ASK" reference. Instead of Taki, Aizawa, and Ken-chan, the correct names are Taki, Ken-chan, and Ma-kun...Shan-chan's little bastard... ::sigh:: Wouldn't you know it... Meh. I refuse to delete the last chapter, since that would destroy the story, and I'll be damned if I post this whole thing again. So, now that's all cleared up, on with my fic!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
"Movie time!" Ryuuichi screamed, bouncing up and down, staring attentively at the blank television. K raised an eyebrow, and told him to sit down. Shuuichi plopped on a nearby bean bag, in which he seemed to sink into. He stretched, and wondered aloud what they were going to see.  
  
"Lion King." Touma said, craning his neck towards Shuuichi. "My favorite."  
  
Hiro fiddled with the miscellaneous things in his backpack: a blanket; a stuffed animal, in which he dubbed "Flora"; and a travel-sized toy guitar. Noriko sat at a table, and sighed. She crossed her legs, and positioned her fingers in a praying gesture. She tugged on one of her pigtails, and shut an eye, as though she were winking at someone.  
  
Yuki was on the other side of the room, drawing. His back turned from the rest of the kids, gathered around the T.V., which was still remaining undubitably silent. He clutched his jacket with his left hand, and drew with the other.  
  
Shuuichi sat up from his bean-bag, and watched him; wondering why he refused to incorporate himself with the other children. He smiled, and walked towards Eiri. His fingers went numb, as he sat next to him.  
  
"C'mon, Yuki-chan! It's Movie Time!" he squealed. "Touma says we get to watch The Lion King!" he shook Eiri's shoulder.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to watch a bunch of lions talk to each other, for?" he asked, coldly. "It's basically about a cub singing 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King', through out the whole movie, isn't it?"  
  
Shuuichi frowned. Simba happened to be his favorite character. And 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' was his favorite song, and here Yuki was, being contemptuous of it.  
  
"Yuki..." the pink-haired boy whined loudly. "Please watch it with me! I'll even share my bean-bag with you!"  
  
"No."  
  
Shuuichi felt the edges of his eyes watering. He hadn't done anything to Yuki, and he wasn't showing any sign of fidelity to him, at all. He gently kicked the carpet with the front of his sneaker, and tossed himself back onto his beanbag, lying on his stomach, so no one would see him cry. __________________________  
Shuuichi must have drifted of to sleep, because when he lifted his head towards the television, he heard young Simba, stating his remark, "You're crazy." He smiled, sitting up, his amethyst eyes glaring, in the light of the movie.  
  
From behind, Ryuuichi poked his back, with Kumagorou's ear. "You finally awake, no da?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Try to not fall asleep, during the movie." Ryuuichi said, shifting his weight. "Simba's about to talk to Timon, and Pumbaa!" he tugged the hem of Shuuichi's sweater. "Lean on my shoulder, so if you fall asleep, I can wake you up!"  
  
The 6-year-old rubbed his right eye, and nodded. "Okay." he agreed. "Make sure I don't go to sleep." he grinned at Ryuuichi. "Hakuna Matataa is my favorite song."  
  
_______________  
Short chapter, ain't it? Heh. Oh well...I'm at a writer's block, as of now. Um...alrighty....I guess it's time to say it: Read And Review! 


End file.
